


Mistakes Happen

by SadieandJack



Category: Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieandJack/pseuds/SadieandJack
Summary: Ned and Nancy go to a resort and they bump into Frank and Joe Hardy. Nancy can't stop the attraction for Frank. Tragedy and a surprise show Nancy that Frank is the only one she wants.
Relationships: Nancy Drew & Frank Hardy





	Mistakes Happen

Ned and I held hands walking to the hotel front desk. We were on a trip to do some skiing and reconnect. My cases were taking me away from him and causing a rift. I looked around as Ned talked to the woman standing behind the counter. I noticed two guys bundled up walking in with ski outfits on. They walked through the lobby taking off their head gear. Ned looked at me then he looked at the woman. I was transfixed on the two men and to my surprise I saw Frank and Joe Hardy.

"Nancy?" Ned called

I blinked jumping as he touched my arm.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Um yeah." I said, looking back seeing that they were gone. I looked around thinking I had imagined it.

Ned took my hand again walking to the elevator. Once inside Ned pulled me to him kissing me.

"Something wrong?" He asked

"No."

"You seem distracted."

"I am fine. I am looking forwards to you and me alone." I said, smiling.

"Me to." He said, kissing me again.

We got off floor five and went down the hallway to our room. After a relaxing nap we went down to eat dinner. We sat down and the first thing I see is Joe Hardy dressed up talking to some woman at the bar. Ned followed my gaze seeing him as well.

"Isn't that Joe Hardy?" He asked

"Is it?" I said, facing Ned.

"That mean's Frank Hardy is here as well." Ned said

"Maybe, look it doesn't matter." I said, touching his hand.

He watched Joe then he looked at me.

"Did you plan this?"

"What?" I asked

"Them, did you tell them to come?"

"No!"

"Well their here for a reason. I just want them to leave you alone."

"They will."

He flexed his jaw sighing as he looked at me. I knew he was not happy about this. While Ned took a shower I slipped out to see them. As I came down the stairs I saw Frank coming up. He stopped seeing me.

"Nan?!"

"Hello Frank."

He met me on the steps.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Joe and I are on vacation."

"Here?!"

"Well it is the best place to ski." He said, looking around.

"Or have a romantic getaway." I said

"Ned's here."

"You got it."

"I won't bother you."

"Great." I said

He looked at me as I looked at him. That magic between us was still fresh. He looked at me in such a way that all I wanted to do was melt in his arms.

"Well, I should go." I said, running back up the stairs leaving him to watch me.

Laying in Ned's arms in bed I could not sleep thinking about Frank. I got up deciding to take a walk. I went out into the hallway down the stairs to the outside. The moonlight lit the way as I followed a trail. I stopped to look out at the mountains with snow on them. A hand touched my shoulder and I grabbed it pulling the arm behind the persons back.

"Owe!" Frank cried

"Frank Hardy, what are you doing?!" I asked, letting him go.

"I saw you out here." He said, rubbing his hand.

"You couldn't sleep?"

"No."

"I guess we have a lot of things on our minds." I said

"Yeah." He said

I looked around as he continued to look at me.

"Want to take a walk?"

"Okay."

I smiled walking with him down the path.

"So….how is Callie?" I asked

"We broke up." He said, looking down.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It happens, how is Ned?"

"Great."

He nodded looking at me. I stopped facing him.

"It is nice to see you again. I know last time we…had issues."

"Yeah."

We stood there in an awkward silence. Frank made me nervous because I knew in the past we had an attraction for each other that never stopped.

"Nancy?"

"Hmm?" I said, raising my head to look at him. He moved closer leaning in. My eyes closed as his lips touched mine. The moment we touched I was back where we left off. He pulled me closer as I trembled. I put my arms around his back. He moved back putting his head against mine. He sighed lifting his head looking at me.

"We should go back to bed."

"Yeah."

He led me back to the hotel. I laid back next to Ned thinking.

The next day I walked down the hallway with him. He grabbed my hand stopping.

"Nancy, where did you go last night?" He asked

"I….went for a walk."

"With who?"

I looked at him opening my mouth.

"Nancy!" Frank called, as he came down the hallway with Joe.

Ned looked at him then he looked at me. I looked at him then at Frank.

"You went for a walk with him?!"

"Ned…I."

He looked hurt as he let go of my hand. I stepped closer, but he backed up.

"Ned."

"I am out of here!" He said, walking away. I put my hand to my mouth watching him go. Joe looked at Frank who looked at me.

I turned walking past Frank and Joe to the elevator.

"Go back to the room." Frank said, running after me. He pushed the elevator door open looking at me. I stood in the corner wiping my eyes.

"Nancy, I am so sorry." He said, letting the doors close as he pushed the stop button. I sniffed looking down. He sighed touching my shoulder. "I am so sorry."

I looked at him then I hugged him. He hugged me putting his face in my hair. I closed my eyes against his chest. The door opened as Joe looked in concerned.

"Frank?" He said

Frank lifted his head looking at his brother.

"Is everything okay?"

Frank nodded before putting his head back against mine. Joe looked at us sadly. They both took me to eat then I returned with them to their room. I sat on one of the beds looking down at my hands as Frank sat beside me putting his arm around my shoulders. Joe sat on the other bed looking at his laptop.

"Ned needs to cool down then he will want to talk." Frank said

"I am so stupid."

"It was my fault." Frank said

I looked at him searching his eyes.

"It's both our faults. I just need to fix it." I said "I need air."

Frank watched me stand.

"Thank's for helping me."

I walked to the door only to be followed by Frank.

"Look, you need to cool down to. Why don't we go skiing?"

"I don't know." I said

"Come on Nancy!" Joe said, standing.

I looked at them both then I slowly nodded. I went to the room not seeing Ned as I walked over to my suitcase changing then I left a note leaving. Joe went on ahead down the slope as Frank and I followed.

The air was cold on my face as I looked over at Frank beside me. We went down meeting Joe at the bottom.

"Up for another trail?" Joe asked

"Sure." I said

We went on the ski lift looking around then started down again on a different trail. This one had lots of turns and it was hard to maneuver. Frank went ahead racing Joe as I took my time. There was one turn that I made in the middle that was to sharp. As I turned I saw I was headed for a tree.

"Nancy!" Joe called

I screamed as I smacked into it falling. Frank and Joe took off their skies running up towards me.

"Nancy!" Joe shouted, kneeling down to me.

"Nan!" Frank called

I laid still with a bruise forming on my head and a small cut.

"She's got a pulse!" Joe said, as he touched my neck.

Frank looked around noticing it was starting to snow.

"I don't think we can make it back up with her." He said

"We need to find shelter." Joe said

"I think there was a cave down below those rocks." Frank said, pointing to a bunch a rocks covered in snow.

"Okay." Joe said

Frank undid my skies and picked me up against him as Joe followed. They found the cave noting the weather was taking a bad turn. Frank set me down looking at my head.

"The storm is getting worse." Joe said

"We might need to stay here all night." Frank said

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know."

They both looked at me worried.

Later, Joe put more sticks in the small fire he had created. Frank looked outside seeing that the storm had turned into a blizzard. He sighed looking over at Joe before turning to look at me.

"I am scared. What if Nancy is hurt worse?" Joe asked

"We can't leave until the storm is over." Frank said "I am scared to."

Frank walked over to the entrance looking at the snow falling. He looked over at me praying I was all right. Joe dozed by the fire as Frank came over to me. He put a wet cloth on my head feeling me move.

"Nan?" He said, gently. "Can you hear me?"

"Mmmmm." I moaned

He pulled me against him smoothing my hair away. I opened my eyes looking up at him.

"Hey." He said

"Frank?" I said

"You're going to be all right."

I nodded before closing my eyes putting my head against his coat. He sighed looking down at me.

I woke later feeling my head throbbing. Frank was beside me sleeping as Joe stood looking out at the daylight. I watched him look around then I looked at Frank's sleeping face. I let my hand touch his face. He moved opening his tired eyes looking at me.

He reached over touching my cheek then he sat up yawning looking over at Joe before returning to me.

"We are going to get you to a doctor."

I stared at him as he looked back at Joe.

"Joe, how does it look out there?"

"Storms over. The snow looks deep."

"We need to go."

He got up stretching then he removed his coat putting it around me.

"No, you take it." I said

"Keep it around you." He said, picking me up in his arms.

"You want me to take her?" Joe asked

"I got her."

I put my head against his shoulder enjoying being close to him. The snow was deeper and harder to walk in, but we had to try. I went to sleep as they walked on. Frank looked at me then he looked straight.

When we got back to the hotel Ned was in the lobby questioning the staff if they had seen me. He looked over seeing us and he ran over.

"What happened?"

"Call an ambulance!" Frank said, carrying me to a nearby couch.

"Nancy!" Ned said, pushing Frank out of the way so he could kneel down to me. "Can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes seeing him.

"Ned?"

"Yes, it's me. What happened?"

I shook my head looking over at Frank. He looked at me as Joe called 911. Ned stood facing Frank.

"You did this?!"

"No, I didn't." Frank said

"What happened?!"

"She hit a tree!"

"Then what?"

"A storm hit we found shelter."

"That was convenient!"

Frank looked at Ned seeing the fire in his eyes.

"Nothing happened, Ned!"

"I don't want you to see Nancy anymore!"

"What?!"

"You heard me! Go!"

Joe looked at Ned as he knelt down again to me. I looked at Frank in pain watching him look at me then he walked away with Joe.

I was checked out at the hospital then Ned and I went back to River Heights. He walked me to the front door of the house.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" He asked

"Yes, I'll be fine." I said

"Okay." He said, kissing me before leaving. I watched him go then I opened the door.

"Nancy, I didn't expect you back." Dad said, coming over to hug me.

"It was a disaster."

"Why, what happened?" He asked, moving back seeing the bandage on my head.

"It's a long story. I want to go to bed."

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

He nodded watching me go upstairs. I laid in bed crying and then falling asleep. The next day I heard people talking downstairs. I got up opening my door seeing Frank Hardy coming up the stairs stopping at the top seeing me.

"Frank, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I would stop by and see how you were."

"You came all this way to do that?" I asked, smiling a little.

"Yes."

"I'm fine." I said

"How is Ned?"

I looked down.

"Sorry."

"Thank's." I said, looking back up at him.

I hugged him as he did the same. Sighing, I moved back touching his coat.

"So, I am here for a few hours. Do you want to go to the beach?"

"Okay." I said

I dressed then we went to the beach laying out towels just relaxing. He pulled me up and took me to the water. I followed him as he swam then he stopped laughing as I reached him.

"I win."

"You said I would have a head start!" I said, splashing him.

"I realized that Nancy Drew doesn't need head starts." He said, laughing. I came over to him chuckling until I realized how close we were. He stopped laughing looking at me. I caught his lips with mine putting my hand in his hair kissing him with passion. He kissed me trying catch up. I didn't care where we were.

He moved back breathing faster as I did the same.

"I…need to…catch….my breath." He said

"Me to." I said

The waves hit us as he looked around then at me.

"I love you, Frank." I said

He pulled me closer kissing me again. I felt us moving with the water. After a moment he and I went back to the shore. He collapsed onto the towel as I followed beside him. He looked down at me as I laid back.

"Nancy, you know how I feel about you." He said, touching my wet hair. "I will always love you, but you're with Ned."

"I am going to break up with him. Seeing him the other night it was like a wakeup call. I don't love him."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

He nodded searching my eyes. We drove back and he had to go. I waved at him as he left feeling the weight of what I had to do. Ned came over the next evening eating dinner with dad and I then we went to the backyard to sit under the stars.

"Nan, you seem distracted." He said

"I guess I have been thinking about something." I said

"What's wrong?"

I sighed taking his hands.

"Ned, you and I have been dating for a long time and up until a few days ago I thought I was happy, but I am not."

"Is this about Frank Hardy?"

"No, this is about you and I." I said

"Are you saying you love him?"

I looked at him knowing he already knew my answer.

"Yes, I do."

He blinked looking away.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I just realized I would not be happy."

He let go of my hands looking hurt.

"I want to be friends."

"It's not that simple." He said

"Ned, please don't….."

He sniffed looking down.

"Don't what? Pretend this is okay?" He said, looking at me. "I love you. I don't understand this hold he has on you."

"I can't explain it." I said

He backed up then walked to the house. Dad went to the door looking at us.

"Ned!" I said, running over touching his arm. He turned slapping me on the cheek. I stumbled back holding my cheek.

"Get out!" Dad shouted, coming over to us.

"Nancy, I didn't mean to…" Ned said, walking over.

"Ned, leave now!" Dad said, blocking his path.

Ned looked at me then my dad before leaving. I watched him go with fresh tears coming down my cheeks. I laid in bed after dad left me looking to the side. My thoughts were on Ned and wishing Frank was there to hold me.

The next day I felt lousy not sleeping a wink. I came down the stairs hearing the phone ring and Hannah getting it. When I entered the kitchen she held the phone out to me.

"Frank Hardy." She said

I took it watching her walk away.

"Frank?"

"Hey." He answered

I closed my eyes feeling all tingly inside at hearing his voice.

"I miss you." He said

"I miss you to."

"You sound sad." He said, concerned.

I sighed telling him what happened.

"Do you want me to come?"

"No, I am fine."

He stayed silent for a moment.

"Nancy?"

"Hmm?"

"Call me whenever you want."

"Okay."

We hung up and I just stood there thinking about him.

A week went by and instead of grieving I went on a case coming back a week later. A knock at my door early in the morning. I sat up blinking as the door opened and Hannah came in looking very worried.

"Your father never came home."

"What?" I said, jumping out of bed to go to his bedroom. I saw she was right. Quickly, I got my cell phone out dialing his number. Hannah watched me nervous.

"Hello?" I said, hearing someone answer. "Dad?"

"Hello Nancy Drew." A creepy voice answered

"Who is this?"

"I have your father. Or I should say I had him."

"What do you mean had him?!"

"He met with an accident. There is a package at your door."

I heard the person hang up and I ran down the stairs opening the door. Hannah screamed loudly looking out in horror as I dropped my phone looking at my dad hanging from a tree outside.

I remember nothing after that. I felt someone holding my hand. I moved my head opening my eyes seeing Frank sitting on the bed looking at me.

"Frank." I said, gently.

"We just got here." He said "I am so sorry, Nancy."

"I can't….do this alone." I said

"You won't have to."

He pulled me up hugging me. The door opened and Fenton Hardy came in seeing us.

"Son?"

Frank let me go looking back at his dad.

"Can you leave us a moment?"

Frank looked at me then he stood letting his dad come over to me. I watched him leave then I looked down.

"Nancy, your father called me the other night."

I looked at him.

"What did he say?"

"He said to tell you he loved you and if anything should happen to him that he wanted Laura and I to take care of you."

"Oh."

"You have become like a daughter to us and all we want to do is help you." He said, putting his hand on mine.

"Thank you." I said "I want to find the person and make him pay."

"The police are investigating."

I put my hand against my head.

"Why would someone do this?"

"Your father had enemies." He said

"I know, but it just…." I said, stopping as my voice cracked. "My mother is gone, and now my dad is gone. I don't know….."

Fenton pulled me against him feeling me shake as I cried. I clutched at his shirt wishing it was my dad I was holding onto. His hand went to my hair as he gently touched it.

"It's okay." He said "Ssh."

He came down rubbing his head later. Frank stood from the couch.

"Let her rest." Fenton said, as he walked by. Frank nodded watching him go in the kitchen. Hannah dabbed her eyes as she sat at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee in front of her.

Laura Hardy walked over handing her husband a cup.

"He was a good man." Hannah said

"Yes, he was." Fenton said, as he sat across from her.

"What will you do now?" Laura asked

"I don't know." Hannah said

Laura looked over at Fenton as she rubbed Hannah's back. I came down the stairs to a quiet house. No one was around as I walked into the living room.

Joe looked up as he sat in the kitchen eating a sandwich seeing me.

"Hey Nan." He said

"Hey, where is everyone?"

"Out." He said, before eating again.

"Oh." I said, sitting down beside him.

"You okay?" He asked

"No, you?"

"Fine." He said

He cut his second sandwich in half handing me the one. I looked at it then I took it eating it slowly.

"What is in this?" I asked

"All kinds of stuff." He said, smiling.

"Knowing you it does not surprise me."

He laughed eating as I smiled a little.

"By the way I am happy that you and Frank are…..you know."

"Thank's."

"It took you long enough, Drew." He said, poking me.

"What about you, Hardy?"

"Nothing to report."

"Really?"

"Really." He said

I sighed looking at the table. Joe stood cleaning up then he sat down again beside me.

"So, what are you doing today?"

"I suppose I should make arrangements."

"I can help you."

"Thank you, but I should do them myself."

"Nancy, I want to help you. What are little brother's for?"

I smiled feeling my eyes well up.

"Thank you." I said

He put his arm around my shoulders in comfort. He and I went out to work on the funeral. We came back seeing everyone had returned. I smelled pizza in the house and Joe went straight to it. I watched Frank come over to me hugging me.

"Ned came by."

I moved away from him.

"Ned?"

"He wanted to see you."

"I don't want to see him."

Frank nodded rubbing my arms.

"Frank, will you come upstairs with me."

"Yes."

I took his hand leading him up. He looked in to the living room then he looked up. I led him into my bedroom locking the door behind me. He watched me walk over kissing him. He kissed me feeling my hands pushing him back till he fell on the bed. He dropped looking around then he looked at me as I came over his body kissing him. He laid his head back breathing faster as I looked down at him.

"Nancy."

He reached up touching my hair. I got off him standing touching my head. He sat up looking at me.

"Frank….I." I said, before putting my hand over my mouth running out the door to the bathroom. Frank came out coming to the door knocking.

"Nancy?" He called

I threw up again. Laura ran up looking at him.

"What is going on?" She asked

"Nancy is throwing up."

She ran over knocking as Frank moved.

"Nancy honey, are you all right?"

I wiped my mouth with my hand flushing the toilet.

"Nancy?"

"I'm sick!" I said

"Can I come in?"

"Yes." I said

Laura came in shutting the door. She knelt down looking at me as I leaned against the wall pale and sweating. She stood getting a wet wash cloth sitting beside me wiping my head and face.

"Honey, I understand what you're feeling." She said

"I feel like I am losing my mind." I said "I don't know what I am doing. One minute I am kissing Frank and the next I am in here."

"You are grieving."

"Nothing makes sense to me." I said, looking at the ground.

She moved sitting next to me pulling me against her.

"I know, honey. We are going to get you through this."

I felt comforted by her. We sat there for some time. When I did come out Frank was standing there looking at me with concern. Laura walked with her arm around me past him to the stairs. We went down to the kitchen and I sat down at the table. Frank sat by me as his mom set a plate of pizza in front of us.

I ate a little as Frank ate. We went into the living room alone and I laid on the couch smiling as Frank got the blue throw blanket climbing in beside me with the remote to the television and the throw. I laughed as he moved around till he got comfortable. He put his arm around me as he flipped channels finally satisfied laying still. I closed my eyes feeling protected. He looked at me as I slept snuggled into his chest. His fingers went to my hair feeling the soft strands move easily through his fingers.

I moved sighing as he continued to touch me.

"Your beautiful, Drew." He said

I stilled moving to lay on my back. He shook his head watching me.

The next day I took Joe with me to work on the funeral. We came back seeing Ned sitting in the living room standing when he saw us. Joe walked in nodding to him as he walked by. I walked in sighing looking at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check on you. I am sorry about your dad."

"Thank's." I said

"Tell me what I can do."

"There is nothing to do, Ned."

He pulled me against him kissing me. I struggled him off me causing Joe to come in looking at us.

"You should go." I said

He looked at me pained then at Joe who stared at him. He walked out as I watched him. Joe walked over touching my arm.

"You okay?"

I nodded visibly shaken as I hugged him. Joe put his arms around me feeling me shaking.

The funeral was on a Saturday and as we all arrived I was shocked at how many people were there. I sat in a chair next to Fenton and Laura feeling numb like this was a dream. Ned stood across from us looking at me as I looked at the casket. When it was over people came over hugging me and shaking my hand. I felt myself becoming tired as the people kept coming. Fenton and Laura walked with me to the car as Frank and Joe followed. Ned blocked our path.

"Nancy, I am sorry about your dad."

I nodded looking at him. He moved watching us walk by. Frank looked at him as he walked past. People came to the house bringing food. As they talked downstairs I sat on my bed looking at the floor wishing it was over. A knock at the door caused me to jump. Frank came in still wearing his black suit. I looked at him as he came over sitting beside me. His arm went around me rubbing my arm.

"I can't believe he's gone. I never told him I loved him."

"He knew you did." He said

I looked at him.

"You have been so wonderful to me."

"Hey, what are boyfriends for?"

"Is that what you are?"

"Yes."

"I want you to be."

He kissed my head. We moved back then I kissed him. He kissed me back feeling me pulling him back onto the bed.

Laura walked over to where Joe stood talking to Bess.

"Joe, have you seen Frank?"

"No." He said, looking around the room.

"I am getting worried about Nancy."

"I can go up and check on her."

"Would you?"

"Sure."

He walked to the stairs going up. When he got up to my door he thought he could hear strange noises.

"Nancy?" He called, before opening the door looking in then running out closing the door. He went downstairs walking to the kitchen. Frank came down tying his tie back on as he looked nervously around.

Laura walked over touching his hand.

"Honey, were you checking on Nancy?"

"Uh, yes."

"Is she coming down?"

"Yes, where is Joe?"

"He went up to check on Nancy then I didn't see him."

"I'll find him."

Frank walked into the kitchen then he went out on the back porch seeing his brother standing in the yard alone with a glass of water.

"Joe?"

Joe turned looking at Frank.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said

"I do, what you saw was…."

"Please Frank, I know what I saw. You don't have to explain the birds and the bees to me." He said "Do you really care about her?"

"Yes, I do." Frank said

"Because what that was upstairs was wrong." Joe said

"I love her, Joe. Nothing will ever change that. I also understand she is very vulnerable."

"Yes, she is."

Frank looked down as Joe sighed walking over to him.

"I know you love her, Frank, I just think you should cool it."

Joe looked behind him as Frank turned seeing his father standing by the door.

"Joe, please go inside."

"Dad." Joe said

"Now son."

Joe looked at Frank then he walked to the house going inside. Fenton walked over as Frank looked down.

"How long were you standing there?" Frank asked

"I heard everything." Fenton said "Frank, how could you?"

"I was wrong."

"Yes, you were." He said "Son, I have known along time that you and Nancy care about each other, but I was hoping that this was a just a crush. Now I hear that you took it to another level that could affect both your lives. Don't you see the mess this is?"

"I was stupid."

"We are leaving tomorrow. I want you to think about your future and if you feel that you want it to include Nancy then I will support you, but I think some time without her will help you decide that."

Fenton walked back to the house as Frank thought about what he said. That night after dinner the Hardy's packed their bags and then we all went to bed. I slept soundly in bed as Frank laid in bed next door thinking about me. The next day I held Franks hand as we walked to the car.

"Nan, I'll miss you."

"Me to." I said

He pulled me against him kissing me. I let him go to get into the rental car and they left. I realized how lonely it was with just Hannah and I. I settled dad's estate and then I decided what I should do.

Ned came to see me a week later. I opened the door seeing him.

"Can I come in?" He asked

I moved letting him in.

"I came by to ask you to have lunch with me." He said

"I can't." I said

"Why not?"

"I am packing to go on a case."

"Oh where?"

"Vermont."

"Where is Hannah?" He asked, looking around.

"Shopping." I said

He nodded reaching into his pants pocket.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I wanted to give you something." He said, taking my hand. I watched him put a small round sticker on my hand.

"What is that?"

I blinked as everything went blurry.

"Ned, what are you….?" I said, before falling limp against him.

"I am so sorry." He said, before picking me up taking me out the door to his car.

Frank and Joe walked into their home laughing as Laura walked over to them worried.

"What's wrong, mom?" Joe asked

"It's Nancy, she is missing."

"What?" Frank said

"Your father just got a call from Hannah. Nancy is gone!"

Frank looked at her alarmed.

I swallowed breathing in slowly as I moved my head slowly. When I opened my eyes I saw a blurry figure looking down at me. My vision cleared as I saw a man smiling at me.

"Welcome back."

I moved feeling my wrist and ankles bound and I was on a table in a white room.

"Where am I?"

"Someplace secret." He said "Do you like it?"

"No."

"Your boyfriend Ned was kind enough to bring you here."

"Ned, why?" I asked

"Because I asked him to." He said

"Why would he do this for you?"

"People will do anything for a person they love." He said, touching my cheek. I moved my head making him smile more. "I told him to bring you to me or I would kill his father and mother. You see I have them, but I have been doing surgeries on them. He may not want them."

I glared at him as he chuckled.

"Now I am going to put you to sleep and when you wake up you might like what I do to you."

"Who are you?!"

"Your dearly departed father put me away. Only he did not count on me escaping. He might have mentioned me. Doctor Greg Hopkins."

My eyes became large.

"My dad told me about you. You killed people with poison after operating on them."

"I am touched you remember. Now I am afraid it's time to go. Night." He said, putting a syringe in my IV. I felt the drug in my system as he walked out turning off the light. My eyes grew very heavy and I was out.

Fenton, Frank, and Joe came back investigating. They questioned neighbors and people around town. Frank sat on my bed as they came home one night. He worried about me as Joe came in sitting beside me.

"We will find her."

"I hope so." He said

"She's tough, you know?"

"Yeah." Frank said

Joe looked at his brother feeling bad. The next morning the doorbell went off. Hannah walked over jumping as Ned barged in.

"Ned, what's wrong?!" She asked

"Is Mr. Hardy here?!"

"He's in the kitchen."

Ned ran over seeing all three Hardy's at the table having breakfast.

"Ned?" Fenton said, standing.

"Mr. Hardy, I….need your help!"

"Okay, sit down."

Ned sat breathing fast. Frank and Joe looked at him as their father touched the shaking man's shoulder.

"Now tell me what the problem is." Fenton said, sitting beside him.

"I've done very bad thing!"

"Calm down." Fenton said

"What happened?" Frank asked

Ned looked over at him.

"He had my parents! I didn't know what to do!"

"Who?" Joe asked

"He's this doctor. He was sent to prison by Nancy's dad. He escaped and took my parents."

Fenton looked at his sons then at Ned.

"He told me I needed to get Nancy, or he would kill them."

"Ned, what did you do?" Frank asked

"I took her. He said he would give me mom and dad, but he changed his mind."

"Where is he?" Fenton asked

"He will kill them before you get to him." Ned said

"Tell us, Ned!" Frank demanded

"The place is across town. I'll take you."

I laid still on the table as Hopkins hummed washing his hands. He wore his operating clothes looking over at me before scrubbing soap between his fingers. He wiped his hands off with a towel then he walked over putting on gloves. I moved my head moaning. He looked at me then he looked down at his shiny instruments on a cloth. He picked one up looking at it then he moved to my stomach slowly moving my shirt up.

"Mmmmm." I moaned again

He leaned over laying his scalpel on my skin.

He jumped back as the door to the room swung open as Fenton and Frank came in. Fenton took hold of his arms as Frank hit him dropping him to the ground. Fenton took his knife looking down at him.

"Frank tie him up." He said, then he turned seeing Ned and Joe at the door. "Joe help Ned find his parents. Call for help!"

"Right." Joe said, pushing Ned out.

Fenton came over to me touching my neck. Frank stood after tying Hopkins up looking at his dad.

"She's alive."

Frank sighed helping him undo my binds. Fenton tapped my cheek watching me move my head.

"Nancy, can you hear me?!" He called

I slowly opened my eyes seeing them. Frank and Fenton could tell I was drugged.

"Nancy, can you talk?!"

"What took you so long?" I asked, slurred.

Frank smiled looking at his dad.

"We got held up." Fenton said

"Oh." I said

He sat me up holding me as Frank rubbed my hand. They jumped hearing Ned cry loudly. Frank looked at Fenton alarmed.

"Take her up, Frank." Fenton said, running out.

Frank lifted me into his arms. I went limp as he carried me up to the outside. He could hear police sirens coming. Frank laid me back onto the ground. He looked back seeing Fenton and Joe holding a hunched over Ned between them. He collapsed on the ground shaking and screaming as Fenton leaned down. Joe knelt down trying to help. Frank looked back down at me. The police came as Fenton stood to talk to them.

I was loaded up into an ambulance as Frank got in. The doctor came out later as Frank walked over.

"How is she?"

"She will be just fine. She will be groggy awhile. By some miracle the fetus has been unharmed."

Frank looked at him with wide eyes.

"Did you say….fetus?"

"Yes, Miss. Drew is pregnant."

Frank almost fell down if the doctor had not pushed him back in a seat.

"Take a deep breath."

"She….never said!" He said, taking breaths.

"She didn't know." The doctor said

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, in a few moments."

Frank watched the man walk back into the room then he sat looking at the floor. His heart was racing as he thought about me and a baby. Fenton and Joe ran down the hallway seeing Frank pale and shaking.

"Frank, what's wrong?!" Joe asked

Fenton knelt down touching his shoulder.

"Son, are you all right?"

Frank looked at his father swallowing.

"Dad...I….Nancy is pregnant."

"What?!" Joe shouted

"The doctor….he just told me."

Fenton sat beside his son looking at him.

"She doesn't know. Dad, what do I do?"

"Frank, you are like me. One thing I have taught you both is honor. We don't run from mistakes. We live with them and do what is right."

"Dad's right." Joe said

Frank stood looking at the door to the room I was in then he turned looking at them both.

"I love her and I am going to love this baby. I would do anything she wants. I will talk to her and see what she wants to do."

Fenton nodded then he stood as the doctor came out of my room.

"You can see her now."

"Go, we will wait out here." Joe said

Frank walked into the room I was in as I looked at him later.

"Good to see you're awake." He said

I took his hand in mine.

"I still feel kind of out of it."

He nodded sitting on the bed.

"How's Ned?"

"He's not good. His parents are dead."

I nodded.

I pulled him to me and he moved sitting beside me. I put my head on his chest.

"Nan, I want to be with you." He said

"You are." I said, smiling some.

"I meant forever."

I closed my eyes as he kissed my head.

"I had time to think and I know what I want."

"Me?"

"Yes, what do you think?"

"I want you to, Frank."

"Then why don't we get an apartment somewhere?"

"Where?"

"Anywhere you want."

I sighed nuzzling him as I thought about it.

"I want to go to Bayport. So you, Joe, and I can do cases together."

"Are you sure?"

I looked into his eyes.

"Yes."

He smiled kissing my head.

"It will be great." I said

"Yes, it will." He said "Nan, there is something we should talk about."

I moved back searching his eyes.

"What?"

"I think you should rest and not go on cases awhile."

"Why not?"

He gently put his hand over my stomach.

"The doctor said you are pregnant."

I stared at him in shock.

"How can I be? I haven't felt different!"

"You just lost your dad and with this Ned kidnapping you probably didn't have time notice."

I put my hand over his on my stomach.

"We are going to be parents?"

"Yes, is that bad?"

"No, I am actually happy." I said

He kissed me as I kissed him feeling his love.


End file.
